Back to Hogwarts
by fantom fiction
Summary: Harry's son (Albus) Is starting his first year at Hogwarts with his friends Rose, Trevor(OC) and Scorpius. But, a Voldemort worshipper is among them, is it a teacher? Is it a student? Or, is it a person out of Hogwarts, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thought I would give a shot at a Harry Potter story, so here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

"Albus Severus Potter, you are named after two of the greatest headmasters of Hogwarts, if you end up in Slytherin, then they will be very lucky." Harry Potter, a middle aged man with untidy jet black hair, told his son who, like his father, had jet black hair. Albus then hugged his dad and walked over to the Hogwarts express, a scarlet steam engine train, and met up with his friend Rose Weasley, a girl with brilliantly red hair.

"Hey Albus, are you as nervous as I am?" Rose asked.

"Well, I'm just worried about the sorting, I don't want to end up in Slytherin, I want to be in Gryffindor like my dad." Albus answered, he and Rose had just reached an empty compartment at the back of the train and went in.

"Well, I honestly don't care if I get into Gryffindor or not, I read in, "_Hogwarts, A History" _that each house is unique in it's own way." Rose told him.

"Yeah, but Slytherin students graduate and become evil or death eaters, my mum told me." Albus said.

"Well, ever since Voldemort was killed, there isn't really a good explainable logical reason for becoming a death eater." Rose assured him. Albus opened his mouth to argue, but closed it because he knew she was right. The compartment door then slid open and Scorpio Malfoy, a boy with sleek blonde hair, and Trevor Longbottom, a boy with a roundish face, walked in and sat down.

"Hay guys." Scorpio said.

"Hey Scorpio, hey Trevor." Albus and Rose said in unison.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts, I wonder what the teachers will be like." Trevor said.

"Well, my mum told me that every teacher is nice there." Rose said.

"Well, that's good then." Trevor said, he, like his father, always worried about what the teachers would be like.

"So, what house do you guys hope to be in? I myself want to be in Gryffindor, my dad, being a Slytherin, said that they used to have a pretty good Quidditch team." Scorpio said.

"I want to be in Gryffindor." Albus answered almost instantly.

"I don't really care which one I get chosen for, but Gryffindor or Ravenclaw sound good." Rose said.

"Gryffindor definitely." Trever said. After he said that, the door opened to reveal a plump woman pushing a cart with treats on it such as chocolate frogs, Burty Bott's every flavored beans, and cauldron cakes. They all pulled out the money they had in their pockets, which added up to eleven galleons, five sickles and two knuts(sounds funny, I know, but it's money) so they bought a few of everything.

"So, Scorpio, my dad tells me stories of when he and your dad were little, don't you find it funny how we're friends and they were enemies?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, it is a little ironic, and he told me stories too. He told me of when a hippogriff sliced his arm, and the time your dad saved him in the room of requirements, he also told me how to get into it." Scorpio said impressively.

"Yeah, my dad told me about this thing he and his friends started when a woman from the Ministry of Magic came to Hogwarts, he said it was called Dumbledore's army. He also told me about when he and my aunt Hermione and uncle Ron went into the whomping willow to stop Sirius Black, apparently he was my grandpa, he was accused for killing twelve muggles in a crowded street with a single curse." Albus said.

"My mum and dad told me after that too." Rose said taking a bite out of a cauldron cake.

"Well, you probably got more details, uncle Ron was the one captured." Albus said taking out a light brown bean from the every floored beans and took a bite. His face scrunched up and he spit it out of the window. "Earwax, gross!" They all laughed, but it seized when a girl opened the sliding door looking at them, with a light brown bean stuck in her hair.

* * *

At long last the train slowed to a halt and the group put on their robes. They walked out and was greeted with a booming voice. "Firs' years o'er here!" The voice belonged to Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid." The group said. Hagrid was a giant man, at least twice the size of a normal person, with a thick frizzy graying beard.

"Hey you four. Excited?" Hagrid asked.

"You bet." Albus answered.

"Well, don' have ter worry, it'll fine." Hagrid said leading them and the crowd of anxious first years to the boats to cross the lake and to the castle. They got in the boats and set off. Albus was thinking of what Hogwarts would be like. His thoughts were caught short with an abrupt stop, they had just reached the shore. They got out and were led to the castle, they came up to two giant oak doors that were easily pushed open by Hagrid. They walked into a warm, welcoming entrance hall. "Wait here, all o' ya. I'll be back." Hagrid said. He left and a bit later, a man came in, he was a tall, thin man with a sort of long face.

"If you could follow me this way." The man said. They were led to the feast hall where they walked between the rows and up to the sorting stage. After they were settled, the man who led them brought a stool with a gray, tattered hat on it. He set it down and stalked away. Then, a gruff voice was heard, it was coming from the hat.

"Welcome, to yet another year of Hogwarts students." The hat said.

"The sorting will now start." The headmistress(Minerva McGonagall) said. She then took out a list and read off some names. "Trina Adhart." She said. A small girl walked forward nervously. She put on the hat and the hat shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF!' and she walked to the Hufflepuff table. "Scorpio Malfoy." She read. Scorpio walked up and put the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

"Ryan Peatree." McGonagall said after Scorpio reached the table.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. He walked over to the Ravenclaw table. A few more names were called before Rose was called. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said. She walked toward the Gryffindor table and sat next to Scorpio. Next, Trevor was called, he was in Gryffindor, then a girl, who got into Slytherin, then...

"Albus Potter." McGonagall said. The room got quiet. Albus walked forward and put the hat on. Then, a voice was in his head.

"Ooo, a Potter, eh? Yes, yes, I remember your father, tricky he was, couldn't figure out what house to put him in, he had potential for everything, yes, and you have that same quality, talent, yes, there's talent here, lots of it, you would be great with Slytherin, but you have a lot of courage, oh yes, courage the most, Gryffindor quality, but you are smart too, a mighty fine Ravenclaw you would be, but you also have a good chance with Hufflepuff, hmm, so where to place you? I know, let it be, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

**Hope you liked it, if not, tell me, I'll take suggestions to make it better, please review, and, uh, till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, next chapter is here, if you don't believe me, then skip the intro and read it, so yeah, for all of you who like to hear (or read about) me rambling on, then you may read now. Btw, I found out that Scorpio's name is actually Scorpius, sorry about that.  
**

Albus received quite a few applause from the Gryffindor table, he got off the stage and walked to the table and sat with his friends.

"Let the feast commence." McGonagall said. Food appeared before all the students on the golden plates. Pumpkin juice filled the goblets. The students grabbed all the food they could and ate until they were full. "Now that the feast is over, you may follow the prefects to your dormitories." McGonagall said. They students all got up from their tables and went into a room with many stairs. Albus, Rose, Trevor, and Scorpius stayed together, they heard a voice say, "Slytherin this way." and another saying, "Hufflepuff this way." Then they heard Ravenclaw being called, so they went with the last prefect standing.

"Now, you first years should know that these stairs like to change, so if I were you, I would get where you were going fast." The prefect said. The first years looked up and saw that some of the stairs were indeed changing. "The dorm is this way, come on." The prefect said.

"I read in _Hogwarts, a History _that the stairs were bewitched to move for convenience. Only the founders of this school could control them because they were the ones who knew the command." Rose said.

"Huh, I wonder what it could be." Trevor said.

"Probably something very advanced." Rose said.

"Well, we might accidentally get the password right." Scorpius said.

"Yeah, my dad said that he got into Albus Dumbledore's office by saying random words." Albus said.

"Well, here we are." The prefect said silencing the group. They had stopped in front of a painting of a large woman.

"Password?" She asked.

"Gilly-weed." The prefect said. The portrait swung open to show a hole in the wall, it was more of a doorway. They walked through and were immediately met with the warmth from a fire. The room was decorated with scarlet walls, and two plush couches. A large table sat in the corner. "The boy's dorm is upstairs to the left, girl's are the same, but on the right." The prefect said. The students divided and went to their dorms. When the boys entered their dorm, they immediately went to the designated bed that had their separate trunks. Albus went over to his bed and laid down, closed the curtains on his four poster bed and went to sleep.

Albus woke in the morning to the sounds of an alarm. He looked up to see that it was time to get up. He stretched and got up. He got dressed and walked down to the common room with Trevor and Scorpius and met up with Rose and walked down to the great hall for breakfast. They sat and started grabbing toast, jam, sausage, bacon anything they could reach. They started eating, Rose eating the most.

"How does a girl like you, eat so much?" Scorpius asked.

"I may be smart like my mum, but I have a huge appetite like my dad." Rose answered.

"Students, I have an announcement to make, Quidditch tryouts start tomorrow, and under some circumstances that happened a few years ago, first years are able to try out. We have permission from the ministry of magic, so it is not against the rules. You may now get back to your breakfast." McGonagall said. The students immediately returned to eating.

"I am so trying out." Albus said.

"Me too, what are you going to try to be?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm going to try out for seeker, what about you?" Albus asked.

"A beater, probably. But I am definitely trying out." Scorpius said.

"Beater sounds fun. So, anyways, I wanted to tell you guys about the room of requirements, my dad told me how to get in, maybe we should try it." Albus said.

"Sounds fun." The others said. They finished their breakfast and went to their first class, Rose to Transfiguration, Trevor to History of magic, and Albus and Scorpius to Defense against the dark arts. When they got there, they saw that there were two seats open in the back, so they took them. After a few minutes, the door opened.

"Hello class, welcome to Defense against the dark arts, my name is Professor Harrisworth, today, we will learn how to defend yourself against different types of creatures, but sadly, today will be a learning day, not a Tactile learning day(A/N:Tactile means a hands on learner) and we will be learning one defense spell, but only how to use it, we will worry about using it, tomorrow, now turn to page ten of your Defense against the dark arts year 1 and read about boggarts. The students did what they were told and turned to page ten. The first thing they read were, "_A boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear."_

"Well, this is lame." Albus whispered to Scorpius.

"I know, so what will be our requirement for the room of requirements?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, I was thinking something simple, like a place to play." Albus said.

"Sounds good. So, about Quidditch, are you sure your fit to be a seeker?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, I practiced at home. I'm good at it." Albus said.

"Okay class, time for you all to go, have a pleasant morning." The professor Harrisworth said. The students left and Albus and Scorpius went to their next class, charms.

**Hope you liked it, sorry it took so long(or not) but still, please review or PM me. If you want to request what happens next, PM it to me. And uh, till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! My peeps are here! Okay, back to busyness, chapter three, that's the chapter (yada yada yada) um, yeah, that's about it, read.**

Albus and Scorpius walked to Charms class, which was taught by a tiny little wizard with gray hair named Professor Flitwick.

"Hello class." Flitwick said as the students sat down. "Today we will be learning a simple spell, the levitation spell. Now, here is the motion, just remember, swish and flick. All together now." Flitwick said. The class did the motion and Flitwick went back to his teaching. "Now, pick up the feather in front of you, that is what you will be levitating today. Now, with that swish and flick motion, say 'Wingardium Leviosa'." Flitwick said. The class was filled with the saying of the enchantment.

"This is impossible." Scorpius said.

"Well, all you have to do is sweep your arm in a nice soft motion, then flick it." Albus said. He then demonstrated. "Wingardium Leviosa." Albus said, his feather started rising into the air. Scorpius tried it, and he got his feather to levitate a few inches off the table.

"Sweet, I did it." Scorpius said. He and Albus high-fived. They then had fun watching the others try, and tried hard to fight laughter when one of the feathers blew up. Three kids were sent to the hospital wing. But, all through his mind, Flitwick was thinking how much Albus and Scorpius reminded him of Sirius Black and James Potter, though Scorpius was from a different family then the Blacks, they acted like they were the best of friends, which is how James and Sirius were. Flitwick was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he almost forgot to excuse the students for their next classes.

"What are you all still doing here? You should be going to your next class." Flitwick said. Albus and Scorpius walked to Their next class, transfiguration, which they had with Trevor.

"Hey guys." Trevor said when Scorpius and Albus sat at the table with him.

"Hey Trevor." They greeted.

"Where do you think the teacher is?" Scorpius asked. Suddenly, the door burst open, and standing there was the man who led the first years to the sorting.

"Hello children." He said with a dull tone. "My name is professor Richmond. Here is how the lesson will go, I will be talking, the only talking I hear from you, will be the spell you use to transfigure, got it?" Richmond said looking especially at Albus and Scorpius because they were talking. "Potter, Malfoy, would you like to share what you were saying with the class?" Richmond asked.

"Actually, we're glad you asked. We would." Scorpius said standing up. "C'mon Albus, let's tell Professor Richmond what we were talking about." Scorpius said. Albus stood up, a slight smile on his face.

"We were discussing the terms of which were necessary to the class." Albus said.

"And what would that be?" Richmond asked.

"Well, we were wondering what went wrong with the transfiguration spell that made you look like _that_." Scorpius said. It may have sounded to the teacher like they were deliberately trying to offend him, but they were answering honestly, they didn't know that Richmond's face was just the way it was.

"Well, I can tell you all about it in detention tomorrow." Richmond said.

"But, Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow." Albus said.

"Well, I guess you will have to miss it. Sit down before I make it a week's detention." Richmond said. Albus and Scorpius sat down without another word, but they were thinking some very unpleasant thoughts and words in their heads. "Good." Richmond said. "Now, as I was saying, the only talking will be the transfiguration spells. Today, you will be turning teacups to mice, tomorrow, pin cushions to hamsters. The next day, a pin into a worm, got it?" Richmond asked getting nods. "Good, now get started, the spell will be on the board.

Scorpius scribbled something on a piece of paper, and handed it to Albus.

'What crawled up this guy?' It said. Albus wrote a response.

'Probably a mouse, a hamster, and a worm.' It replied. Scorpius snickered. He wrote a reply.

'Nah, probably got hit by the whomping willow.' It said. They continued this, after first completing the task at hand, they successfully turned their teacups into mice.

"Alright children, you may leave." Richmond said. "I will see you two in detention tomorrow." Richmond said pointing to Albus and Scorpius.

"Man, I hate that guy." Scorpius said once they were out of ear-shot of Richmond.

"I know, he's a complete and total p-" Albus was cut off by Rose coming towards them.

"Hello, I think we have our next class together after lunch, what class is next for you?" Rose asked.

"Potions." Albus and Scorpius answered.

"Me too." Rose said. They went into the great hall, which was stuffed with students. The group sat together. They grabbed what they could and started eating, Rose was talking with Trevor about the transfiguration teacher. Albus and Scorpius were discussing ways they could get to Quidditch tryouts.

"I say, we cause a distraction in the class room so that Richmond will look away, all we need is a second to escape." Scorpius said.

"Well, how would we cause a distraction? We would need something serious, and we don't know a lot of spells. Actually, we only know how to turn a teacup into a mouse and levitate stuff." Albus said.

"So, we'll use it to our advantage." Scorpius said.

"Okay, I hope you know what your doing." Albus said. He trusted Scorpius with his life, but he didn't always have good ideas.

"Hey, Albus, Scorpius, we have brake after lunch, that's when we should go to the room of requirements." Rose said.

"Okay, sounds good." Albus said. They all then returned to lunch, happily chatting away.

**Okay, I know it may not be the best chapter so far, but it's a chapter, hope you liked it, um, please review, PM me suggestions, and most importantly, have a nice day(Or night, depending on what time your reading this.) Till next time.**


End file.
